Infatuation
by xxlei
Summary: --NEW AND IMPROVED--Malfoy gets dared to ask Hermione out. Will it actually turn out to be love? Or will Malfoy get too caught up in his ghetto ness to care? Rated ONLY for language.
1. I'm breathless, I'm helpless

Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless, I'm helpless, can't keep my cool.

Summary: Malfoy gets dared to ask Hermione out. Will it actually turn out to be love? Or will Malfoy get too caught up in his ghetto ness to care?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling. J.K Rowling is also in no way affiliated with the ghetto Malfoy. That is all my imagination.

**A/N**: The site took down this story, and I think it was for the language, so I'm putting it back up rated R, but that is the only reason for the rating. Also, I don't talk that way in real life, it's just for the story! Please review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione 

"Hermione!" said Professor McGonagall loudly. I sat up, cursing at myself for not paying attention. This was the first time she ever had to call me to attention. I tried to listen to her mindless droning on why Animagi needed to register with the Ministry of Magic. Ron's red hair dangled in front of my desk, in very grave danger of grazing her desk. I groaned inwardly. I absolutely hated Ron. Little Mr. I-think-I'm all-that. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be his best friend and all, but seriously, he could be really annoying sometimes. Always asking to copy my homework (learn how to think for yourself, boy!) and getting everyone to feel so sorry for him because he's poor (I know for a fact that Harry forced them to take some of his money). But for the sake of Harry, I pretended I "enjoyed his presence". He (Harry) had told me a number of times that if I just got to know him, he would become less annoying. The key word in that sentence was "got to know him".

_Actually, that was four words. _

Oh shut up, Danielle. As I was saying before the voice in my head rudely interrupted me, if I could actually talk to him for a second before he started complaining for something or another, I would at least try to get to know him. And people actually got the idea that I got a crush on him. On Ron Weasley?? You have to be crazy! I heard somebody whispering in the background, and I turned around to see who it was. Ah. Now that was someone worthy of my affections. His gorgeous white-blond hair fell lazily across his forehead, just grazing his right eyelid. He was obviously making fun of someone, because Crabbe and Goyle were laughing hysterically. On the other hand, Crabbe and Goyle always laughed at everything he said. He leaned back in his chair dangerously, his hand over one side. I could talk about him all day; he was beautiful, fantastic, and hotter than anything. I am breathless, I'm helpless-

_Ohhh, hotness._

Yes, Danielle, he is very hot.

_No. Ron. Hotness._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco 

I caught the mofo staring at me again in Transfig. God, I know I'm hot and all that shit but seriously control yourself woman. It's not like I'd ever be interested in you. Take your frizzy hair and smart-ass over to some other homie. God.

That was the last thing I remember thinkin before goin to bed last night. If I had known those words were gonna come back and haunt me, I wouldnta have said em at all. But shi-it, they did. Fo sho. So this is how it all went down:

James: Hey, Malfoy. If you so annoyed about that bitch Granger, then we'll pay you 13 galleons to ask her out.

Shi-it. Lookin back, I shoulda asked for more.

_Me: Ask the mofo out, or actually go out wit her? _

That shit took a few minutes of thought.

_James: Yea. 2 dates._

_Me: No way. I ain't goin anywhere near that mofo, you lil fucker. Aight? _

_James: Cool. Do it tonight. We'll watch._

Do people just not take me seriously? God. So now I have to ask the mofo out. Actually, I don't. Well, yes I do, since he told all of Slytherin that I was bringin down the house tonight. So they all gonna watch me. It's a fuckin dare. Shit. Oh, what the fuck, I do have a rep to keep up to. I bagged my Fubu pants a little more, so she could see my boxers.

Get. Up. Walk. Over. To. Table. No. The. Other. Table. Say. Hi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione 

"Yo." He said.

Oh. My. God. He just said hi. To me.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Shut up, Danielle. Ok, why is he talking to me? This is weird. Wait. Act like I hate him.

"What." I replied, hoping I looked like I hated him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shut up Dan-

Wait. That was me.

"Uh, yea. Can I talk to you for a sec?

"Uh. Yea." I got up and followed him.

_He walks like a duck. _

Shut up, Danielle! That's how cool people walk.

"So." He said. He wasn't really sounding ghetto anymore.

He looked down at me, his smooth face looking even smoother then normal.

"You wanna go out wit me?


	2. And I slip as we dip into a state of bli...

And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss. 

Summary: Malfoy gets dared to ask Hermione out. Will it actually turn out to be love? Or will Malfoy get too caught up in his ghetto ness to care?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling. J.K Rowling is also in no way affiliated with the ghetto Malfoy. That is all my imagination.

**A/N**: The site took down this story, and I think it was for the language, so I'm putting it back up rated R, but that is the only reason for the rating. Also, I don't talk that way in real life, it's just for the story! Please review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Hermione 

Oh my god. I am going on a date. With Draco Malfoy. I love you. I love you. I love you! Okay. I am going to focus now. Don't think about Draco!!!!! Don't think about him.

-

-

-

I LOVE YOU!!!!!

_You said you weren't going to think about him. _

Shut up, Danielle. I hate having a voice in my head. I must find a dress. Well, maybe a skirt. No, I must be sexy. Dress. I pulled a short black one at of my closet. I love this one. Strapless and sexy. Just how I want it. He is going to love this dress. I think it's a good first impression.

_Sexy but classic_.

Danielle, I knew that. That's why I chose it. Will he like it? I'm starting to have self- doubt here. What have other girls worn to go out with him?

I don't know and I don't care, you will not wear underwearÉ 

Danielle! What is with you and rhymes lately!! And I must think about him. I'm about to go out with him! But waitÉwhy me? Doesn't he hate me? It seems like something could be up. But Draco would never do something bad to me. He is to sweet, and nice. And gorgeous.

_Like RonÉ._

Shut up Danielle!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco 

Wow. Even I'm surprised. The mofo actually looked hot. Shi-it. A sexy black dress. Straight hair. And I was getting paid to grab a coupla butterbeers at the 3 Broomsticks. Or maybe something a little more intoxicatin, ya know what I'm sayin. I could also get someÉya know, if she wanted.

No. No. This is a dare. Nothin more. Though I could get some free action while I'm at itÉStop. Thinking. That. Now.

I also gotta think of something to say. You look nice? No. How's school? This is fuckin Granger, Malfoy!! She only gets Excellent's. Something casual. What's up. That sounds good.

"Waz up in the hizzouse, baby?

She looked kinda high from that one, know what I'm saying?

"Um. The, uh, hizzouse is, um, fine." She said. Damn, this mofo was nervous! I was about to say something else, but lil miss mofo cut me off.

"SHUTUP DANIELLE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione 

Oh my god. Did I. Just. Say that. Out loud??? I cannot believe this. Let me just stare at the guy of my dreams with my mouth wide open for a few more seconds. Or secs, as he would say. I cannot believe Danielle just ruined my evening. Well, she had been ruining it for a while. Always saying things about Ron, commenting on what I should do to him (most of the ideas weren't very pleasant) and now she had made me scream. I had never talked to her outside my head before. Well, maybe I had. Once or twice. In the shower. Stop rambling. Focus. Tell him something. Wait. I just realized something. I've been staring at him for the past 2 minutes. Damn. Damn. Damn. Ow. I should probably stop banging my head on the table now.

_Ha ha. You're a stupid idiot. You're a stupid idiot._

Shut. Up. Danielle. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco 

Shi-it. Mah date's goin damn well. Not. She just started banging her head on the table. Mofo idiot. Unless mah name is Danielle. Then it would all be explainable, ya know what I mean? But since mah name is definitely not something as shitty as Danielle, this mofo better get her ass in shape and start explainin.

Let's hear it, girl. Fo sho.


	3. Mama used to warn me

Mama used to warn me

------------------------------

Summary: Malfoy gets dared to ask Hermione out. Will it actually turn out to be love? Or will Malfoy get too caught up in his ghetto ness to care?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling. J.K Rowling is also in no way affiliated with the ghetto Malfoy. That is all my imagination.

**A/N**: The site took down this story, and I think it was for the language, so I'm putting it back up rated R, but that is the only reason for the rating. Also, I don't talk that way in real life, it's just for the story! Please review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione

I cannot believe I did that. Why do I always mess up with hot guys? I wanted to stick my head in my cauldron, but I stopped myself just in time. Don't ask. I have a thing with cauldrons. I added some eye of newt to the frothing black mess in front of me, just as a very sexy voice from the back of the room started laughing. "Hey, Potter." I heard. Oh my god, it was HIM. "I think you forgot something!" Malfoy yelled. I looked around for Snape, but couldn't find him. Obviously Malfoy wouldn't do anything to Harry with Snape around. Harry looked up to the directions on the board, and Malfoy grabbed his wand, pointing it at Harry's cauldron, which immediately exploded. Oh, that was cruel. I should have been paying more attention to Harry. But Malfoy is hot

_Ron is hot. _

I don't want to talk to you right now, Danielle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco

I am the funniest motha around. Shi-it. That thing I did today, with Potter, was da bomb.

Damn, he is such a mofo idiot. He thinks he's all that, but let me tell you something. He ain't anything. Shi-it. He thinks he's all hot and cool and da man, but hell no. I'll tell you a little secret. Ya know, man to man. Potter ain't got no action in _two _months now. How can he do it? I'd be dead out cold without action every day. Shi-it. I would of at least expected Granger to keep him up to date.

Damn. There I go again. I can't stop thinking about her. And I didn't even get any action from her. What is wrong with me? Shi-it. But still, I did nail that trick on Potter today. C'mon, tell me I rock. Yea, yea, keep it coming. Who rocks the hizzouse? Malfoy rocks the hizzouse!

-

-

No, that was gay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione

I hate girls. They giggle too much.

_You are a girl. _

I know that, Danielle. I was talking about other girls. Anyway, they cant ever let something go. So of course I didn't tell anyone about last night. I didn't even tell Ginny, my best friend in the world. I told her that it was great, and we made out and all. She got very excited.

"That is so cool! We really have got to double date sometime!" I just shrugged, hoping she would forget all about it.

_Not a chance. _

I hate it when you're right, Danielle. Ginny said that she talked to her newest boyfriend, Michael, who would talk to Draco about going to the 3 Broomsticks together over the weekend. The second I heard this I was out of the room and flying down the hallway.

_You can't actually fly._

Just shut up, Danielle. Now, on with my story. Where was I? Ah, I was flying down a hallway. Luckily, I bumped right in to Michael, whose books went flying. I helped him pick them up, and hurriedly told him that he couldn't talk to Draco. "Just tell Ginny that he can't make it," I begged him, not wanting Draco to think I was spreading rumors about us.

"Why?" he asked.

"ErmÑbecause?" I replied. I didn't have enough time to think of an excuse.

"I don't knowÑI'll have to think about it," he said innocently.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, "Just do it. Please?

"What will you give me?" he replied. I.Hate.You,Michael.

"Er-" I was saved from a response by Ginny, who walked up to Michael.

"There you are, hunny bunny!" she said in a sweet voice, hitting Michael with a glove. I quickly walked away, but not in time to miss her planting a kiss on his neck.

Excuse me, but _eeeewww_.


End file.
